Section Criminelle des Aurors
by Picotti
Summary: Après la guerre, il faut reconstruire le monde mais il faut aussi veiller à ce que les mêmes erreurs ne soient pas reproduits. Les Aurors ont créé une cellule criminelle spécialement prévue pour empêcher le retour des Mangemorts. Scorpius Malfoy et Dean Thomas y vouent leur vie, à la vie à la mort, l'enjeu est énorme.
1. Chasse à l'homme

**CHASSE A L'HOMME**

La sonnerie du réveil l'arracha au sommeil. Scorpius n'avait clairement pas assez dormi et le matin était arrivé beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

« Salut les loulous, bienvenue sur radio magie, la radio de tous les sorciers. La Saint Valentin approche messieurs, j'espère que vous avez déjà réservé votre table à l'Assiette de Merlin… »

D'un coup de poing, le jeune homme fit taire la machine infernale. La Saint Valentin, mais quelle connerie franchement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités pareilles. Il savait que ce n'était pas très bon pour son couple mais celui-ci battait déjà carrément de l'aile. D'ailleurs il s'étonnait que Rose ne l'ait pas encore plaqué. Il se roula dans sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non loin de là même, elle était le pilier qui lui permettait de tenir le coup et de respirer encore tous les jours un air qui n'était pas vicié par toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait à longueur de journée.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. D'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle ils n'habitaient pas ensemble était évidente : il refusait de la pervertir avec la souillure dont il était témoin. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il passait toujours par le rituel de la douche. Il se lavait, se savonnait avec insistance pour enlever toute cette saleté de lui. Et même encore, lorsqu'il finissait par sortir parce que l'eau était devenue froide, il ne se sentait toujours pas propre. Mais Rose ne comprenait pas, elle insistait, lui disait qu'il n'était pas correct avec elle. Dans ses moments les plus sombres, elle allait jusqu'à l'accuser de la tenir à l'écart pour faire venir en toute sécurité d'autres femmes chez lui, pour les baiser comme elle disait si vulgairement quand elle était en colère. Ce n'était pas ça pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais trompée même si ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient.

Un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre, le tirant à nouveau de la chaude protection qui lui prodiguait sa couette. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de retarder, l'inévitable ne pouvait qu'arriver à un moment donné. Il repoussa ses couvertures, offrant son corps nu à la froidure de ce matin de fin d'hiver. D'ailleurs, une légère croûte de glace s'était formée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Scorpius se leva, le corps engourdi par le manque de sommeil, les muscles rendus douloureux par les mauvais traitements qu'il leur infligeait.

Vingt-trois ans et déjà usé, déjà déglingué par la vie, par les déviances et autres saloperies que les gens déversaient de par le monde. Ou plutôt de par le Royaume-Uni pour être plus exact car Scorpius ne se chargeait que de cette partie du monde et même uniquement celle qui environnait Londres. C'était déjà pas mal, ça lui occupait déjà largement ses journées.

Après ses études à Poudlard, il s'était dirigé vers des études d'auror, un peu par dépit, comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Il avait fait ça, parce que la médicomagie ne le bottait pas, bien trop difficile à son goût, de même que l'enseignement, jamais il n'aurait eu la patience de supporter une bande de gamins insolents. Et puis, les études d'auror n'étaient pas si mal, il avait fini par se prendre au jeu. Ses résultats étaient plutôt bons et tous ceux qui avaient ri en disant qu'un Malfoy dans la justice avait un côté ironique avait finis par admettre qu'il était bien dans son élément.

A la fin de sa deuxième année, un homme était venu le trouver. Il l'avait attendu à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre. C'était un type de grande taille, les cheveux coupés très courts, un peu à la mode militaire moldue. Il avait un air particulièrement strict qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance mais Scorpius avait quand même décidé de l'écouter. Il était suffisamment bien placé pour savoir que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

« Mon nom est Osmund Ness. J'appartiens à la section criminelle du ministère et je suis chargé de proposer aux meilleurs élèves de rejoindre notre équipe.

_ Et c'est à moi que vous demandez ? »

Aujourd'hui encore, Scorpius se souvenait de sa surprise. Il avait de bonnes notes, c'était vrai, mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant parmi les meilleurs.

« Vous êtes le plus prometteur. Vous avez prouvé que vous aviez un esprit vif et que vous étiez attentif aux détails. Vous n'avez pas peur de mettre les mains dans la boue pour en sortir les preuves que vous cherchez.

_ Mais je suis un Malfoy.

_ Et ça signifie quelque chose ? »

Il avait été mal à l'aise. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de sa famille. Tout le monde savait que son grand-père avait fait de la prison et que son père y avait réchappé de justesse. A Poudlard, il avait été souvent victime des réflexions de plus ou moins mauvais goût.

Il avait intégré la cellule criminelle. La formation avait été difficile et Scorpius n'avait pas été ménagé du tout par ses nouveaux collègues. Il avait été propulsé dans un monde de violence et de détraqués, on lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la fange de Londres et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait bien souvent empêché de dormir.

Le hibou tapa du bec avec insistance sur la vitre. Il devait se geler les plumes dehors. Le jeune homme se leva. Il habitait au dixième étage d'une tour en plein centre-ville, il pouvait tout à fait se permettre de se promener nu dans son appartement dont les fenêtres n'avaient pas été munies de rideaux. Sa grand-mère avait pourtant insisté pour lui en faire coudre par ses elfes mais il n'y tenait pas. Il aimait la lumière. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, c'était plutôt qu'il détestait l'obscurité. Elle était peuplée de démons et de cauchemars et il n'aimait pas devoir leur faire face. Il en voyait déjà bien assez dans la journée.

Il tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un courant d'air glacial le fit frissonna mais au moins ça le réveilla. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et vola dans l'appartement. L'endroit était minuscule. Rose lui disait souvent qu'avec son salaire, il pourrait se payer bien mieux que ça. Là, il avait juste une pièce au fond de laquelle il avait casé un lit juste assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y allonger avec de la compagnie. Le reste comportait un bureau couvert de parchemins est de plume, une petite table encombrée de livres en tous genres. Plus loin, il y avait le coin cuisine, pas très meublé, pas très fourni non plus mais avec juste ce qu'il lui fallait et dans un autre coin, fermé par un rideau, une alcôve comprenant les toilettes, un lavabo et une cabine de douche. Les murs étaient en brique rouge et le plafond aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture.

Le hibou se percha sur la seule armoire qui habillait la pièce et qui comportait autant de vêtements que de boîtes de conserve.

Le jeune homme dut se percher sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le message accroché à sa patte. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il émanait de son chef de section. Il n'était pas signé mais il avait reconnu l'écriture au premier coup d'œil. Le message était succinct mais il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de plus : « aujourd'hui, à midi, rendez-vous au ministère. »

Ça y était. C'était enfin le moment. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils rassemblaient les preuves. Ils avaient été appelés sur une scène de crime sur les abords de la Tamise. La victime était une jeune de sorcière de vingt ans, les cheveux noirs, le visage un peu ovale, une jolie fille. Elle n'avait pas été abusée sexuellement mais elle avait été torturée. Elle avait été retrouvée nue et sur sa poitrine, la Marque des Ténèbres comme une boursouflure sanguinolente. La découverte avait jeté un froid dans le monde sorcier à cette époque où tous avaient pensé que l'influence de Voldemort était maintenant loin derrière eux. Ils avaient espéré qu'il s'agissait d'un émule, de quelqu'un nostalgique du passé et ils avaient rassemblé toutes les pistes, un véritable travail de fourmi à s'user les yeux sur des indices microscopiques, à passer des nuits blanches à boire du mauvais café pour trouver des liens.

Et quelques jours plus tard, une deuxième victime. Encore une fille, des cheveux frisés, un air de poupée, vingt et un ans, une gamine sans histoire qui se maquillait pour plaire à son petit ami. Même schéma, le corps avait été abandonné sous un pont, près du fleuve lui-aussi, nu, torturé mais non abusé, la Marque des Ténèbres lui traversant la poitrine. Les journaux en avaient fait leur chou gras et Rita Skeeter, la célèbre reporter, était venue fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires.

Elle avait même tenté de séduire Scorpius pour obtenir plus de détails. Il n'avait pas cédé, elle n'était plus toute jeune, plus du tout de première fraîcheur et l'idée de tromper sa Rose pour une vieille peau pareille ne lui était même pas venue à l'idée.

Il ouvrit l'armoire, délogeant le hibou qui, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune friandise pour lui, retourna à la fenêtre pour en tapoter la vitre du bec. S'il ne pouvait grappiller quelque chose à manger alors il préférait encore retourner à sa volière ou aller chasser quelque souris dans les bas-quartiers. Scorpius l'ignora. Il piocha des vêtements qu'il enfila pensivement.

Les pistes avaient fini par se recouper. L'équipe avait fait un travail fantastique et un nom était sorti du lot : Antonin Dolohov. Près de soixante ans, ancien Mangemort, connu pour avoir fait un long séjour à Azkaban d'où il s'était échappé lors de la grande évasion que tous les enfants étudiaient maintenant en histoire de la magie à Poudlard. Après la grande guerre, le ministère n'était pas parvenu à remettre la main sur lui et il s'en était tiré, se cachant jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il avait été oublié. Ses crimes étaient restés non punis et petit à petit des affaires plus pressantes l'avait délogé de sa place de meurtrier le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

C'était un témoin qui avait parlé contre lui mais aussi une preuve, la trace d'une bague sur la joue de l'une des deux victimes. Il l'avait frappée si durement que sa chevalière avait laissé une empreinte distincte. A.D. Par recoupement, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à lui. Il ne leur manquait plus que les dernières pièces du puzzle à savoir une adresse, des fréquentations et le message de Pius Cavallero, le chef de la brigade criminelle signifiait que ces pièces avaient finalement été dénichées.

Il enfila un jean gris un peu délavé et une chemise noire. Ils allaient la jouer en douceur, mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui par des vêtements trop voyants. Il chercha ensuite ses chaussures de sport pour finalement les trouver sous son lit et, après les avoir enfilées, se décida enfin à ouvrir au hibou. Celui-ci prit son envol dans un grand battement d'ailes et, en quelques secondes, disparut dans le ciel blanc de cet hiver qui s'annonçait peut-être bien neigeux.

Scorpius avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant le rendez-vous au ministère. Il en profita pour boire un café bien chaud et manger un morceau. Son pain était rassis et avait un goût de levure mais faute de mieux, il le mâchonna en silence, l'esprit vagabondant dans les méandres de l'affaire sur laquelle il s'était acharné pendant tant de temps. L'excitation était en train de monter en lui. Ils allaient appréhender Dolohov et des crimes allaient être punis. Ils allaient également savoir pourquoi ces filles, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il n'y tenait plus. Il se leva, avala d'un trait le reste de son café qui avait fini par refroidir puis il enfila son manteau et quitta l'appartement.

Effectivement, la Saint Valentin commençait à envahir les boutiques, collant ses horribles cœurs dégoulinant de romantisme dans toutes vitrines, moldues et sorcières confondues. Partout des affiches, des propositions indécentes pour les célibataires en mal d'amour, des annonces de fêtes étudiantes basées sur le thème de l'amour. Oh, Scorpius savait bien comment ça finissait en général, des filles perturbées finissaient par se rendre au ministère pour annoncer qu'elles avaient été droguées et abusées.

Il était amer, il le savait, mais c'était toute la pourriture de ce monde qui le prenait à la gorge, lui donnait la nausée. Comment aimer et vivre une vie normale lorsque l'on était témoin de ce dont était capable le pire de l'esprit humain ? Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu trop sacrifié au service de la société et si, par extension, il n'était pas en train de chercher à racheter les crimes de sa famille par le biais de sa propre vie. Un psychomage aurait eu, avec lui, largement de quoi se payer de belles vacances sur la côte méditerranéenne en France.

Ce fut donc avec l'humeur morose qu'il arriva au ministère de la magie, après avoir emprunté les transports en commun. Il passa par l'entrée réservée au personnel, montra son badge au gardien afin de ne pas devoir faire enregistrer sa baguette et fila vers les bureaux de la criminelle. Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le moment était venu de procéder à l'arrestation. Ce fumier de Dolohov allait enfin payer pour ses crimes.

Ses collègues l'attendaient déjà, à savoir Pius, un homme de forte carrure, taillé pour le combat, Dean Thomas, qui avait l'âge du père de Scorpius, un homme très réfléchi et probablement leur plus grand enquêteur. Et finalement, il y avait Sarah Crivey, une jeune femme toute menue mais très combattive quand elle le voulait. Elle venait tout juste de rejoindre la brigade en tant que dernier membre recruté.

Pius le salua d'un mouvement du menton et attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte pour commencer son discours.

« Les victimes s'appelaient Clarissa Dawlish et Hannah Fiertâlon. Ce sont les filles de deux anciens aurors.

_ Voilà notre mobile, sourit Dean, la vengeance. Ce bon vieux Dolohov n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

_ Exactement. Après étude et interrogatoires, reprit Pius. Nous avons également une adresse. Notre zigue gite dans l'allée des embrumes.

_ Tellement typique, grogna Scorpius. On l'avait sous le nez depuis le début.

_ Les histoires de meurtre ne sont pas toujours originales Malfoy. On n'est pas dans un roman ici. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, maugréant entre ses dents. Après quelques secondes d'attente pour s'assurer que personne ne le couperait plus, Pius reprit.

« L'homme que nous allons appréhender est dangereux et armé. Il n'hésitera pas à se servir de sa baguette, surtout s'il se sent acculé. Restez bien sur vos gardes. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller sonner chez vos parents pour leur apprendre que vous vous êtes fait tuer. Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Scorpius n'était pas sûr que l'on puisse un jour être réellement prêt à se battre contre un homme capable de vous tuer de sang-froid mais si tout le monde se défilait alors les rues seraient pleines de criminels prêts à tuer impunément. Et ça, c'était inadmissible.

Ils transplanèrent en groupe sur le Chemin de Traverse aux abords d'un glacier que le jeune homme se souvenait avoir souvent fréquenté l'été au début de sa relation avec Rose. On y vendait d'excellentes glaces framboise-caramel, ses préférées. Lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie, et s'il était toujours de ce monde bien évidemment, alors il y emmènerait sa petite-amie et, peut-être, trouverait-il le courage de lui annoncer qu'ils pourraient bien essayer de vivre ensemble.

Les meurtres de ces jeunes femmes presque de son âge l'avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir. Si c'était des filles d'aurors qui attiraient la haine et le désir de vengeance de Dolohov alors Rose, dont le père faisait partie lui aussi de la police magique, aurait très bien pu être à leur place. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à des rêveries. Il devait être attentif. La main dans la poche de son blouson, serrée sur le manche de sa baguette, il suivit les autres. En pleine semaine, en pleine journée, le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas aussi bondé que le week-end mais il y avait quand même pas mal de monde.

Scorpius était stressé. La paume de sa main était moite contre le bois de sa baguette. Il était encore une nouvelle recrue lui aussi et s'il avait déjà quelques arrestations à son actif, il n'en avait pas encore assez pour avoir pris de l'assurance. Mais pas question de lâcher, pas question d'aller se réfugier dans une quelconque sécurité même si son instinct de survie le lui conseillait. Après tout, à Poudlard, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor et c'était le moment ou jamais de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison.

L'Allée des Embrumes jouxtait le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une ruelle sombre, mal famée, crasseuse et où personne, pas même les meilleurs aurors, n'aimaient s'aventurer. On ne venait pas ici par plaisir mais uniquement pour affaires, ou lorsqu'on avait quelque chose à cacher. L'endroit puait la magie noire et l'insécurité et évidemment, quatre aurors, même en tenue civile, se faisaient remarquer. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils devaient aller vite. Il valait mieux arriver avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de prévenir Dolohov de leur présence.

Scorpius fermait la marche. Maintenant, un filet de sueur glacée s'écoulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il serait quitte pour une bonne douche en rentrant.

Juste devant lui, marchait Dean et lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et sortit sa baguette, sans même se poser de question, le jeune homme l'imita. La ruelle était plongée dans la pénombre et une odeur de crasse, d'urine et de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier le prenait à la gorge. Il entendit un cri devant lui et reconnut la voix de Sarah. Immédiatement, Dean plongea en avant. Scorpius, lui se plaqua contre le mur, en partie caché derrière un container de poubelle dont le couvercle était noté aux abonnés absents. Une odeur d'ordures en macération lui chatouilla les narines.

Devant eux se dressaient l'hôtel. La pancarte qui indiquait le nom était à moitié arrachée, pendant en partie dans le vide. L'ironie voulait qu'il s'appelait Belle Vue. Un peu plus en avant, Pius était en train de traîner Sarah à l'écart. Il la tirait par le col de son blouson. Elle avait l'air inconscient et du sang maculait son visage. Première sortie et voilà qu'elle se faisait avoir.

« Fichez le camp ! cria une voix grave. Je vous tue tous ! Fichez le camp ! »

Accueil charmant, songea Scorpius. Mais avec de telles menaces, ils n'allaient évidemment pas tourner les talons. Il chercha à accrocher le regard de Dean et lorsque, enfin, il l'obtint, il fit quelques gestes du bout de sa baguette. Son collègue secoua vivement la tête mais Scorpius ne l'écouta pas. La jeunesse et le sang des Gryffondor bouillonnaient dans ses veines.

D'un bon, il s'élança hors de sa cachette et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour courir vers l'hôtel. Il entendit bien le cri de Pius derrière lui pour essayer de le retenir et il sentit le souffle d'un sort frôler son oreille droite. Il plongea sur les derniers mètres, heurta si violemment le sol qu'il eut la sensation que tous ses os s'entrechoquaient. Le bitume déchira les genoux de son pantalon et lui entama la chair, faisant couler un peu de sang. Il roula sur lui-même et se plaqua contre le mur. Des sorts pleuvaient tout autour de lui mais il avait réussi son coup, il était hors de portée. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Derrière le comptoir d'accueil un homme aussi crasseux que le reste de la ruelle s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les bras. Scorpius lui fit signe de garder le silence et désigna, du bout de sa baguette l'escalier. L'homme acquiesça, faisant danser tout autour de son visage des mèches de cheveux gras. Il leva également trois doigts. Le jeune acquiesça. Chambre numéro trois. Le message était passé. Ou était-ce troisième étage ? Non, il avait bien vu que l'immeuble ne comportait qu'un étage, deux au grand maximum.

Il monta l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les marches et lorsqu'il arriva tout en haut, il jura. Un sort d'étouffement des sons aurait fonctionné aussi. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le métier.

L'intérieur de l'hôtel était à l'image de l'extérieur. Les tapisseries étaient décrépites et à bien des endroits on pouvait voir le mur nu dont le plâtre tombait en poussière. Quelques cadres avaient été disposés ici et là mais eux aussi semblaient en bien mauvais état. Ici, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur la rue et seule une lumière émanant d'une lanterne, dans un coin, faisait trembler les ombres.

La troisième chambre était la seule à encore avoir son numéro cloué sur la porte. Scorpius inspira profondément. Le moment était venu, il ne devait pas flancher. Si Dolohov lui échappait, il tuerait encore et ces morts-là, il les aurait sur la conscience. Trop d'enjeux reposaient sur lui. Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et, d'un coup de pied, défonça la porte.

Le choc lui donna l'impression que sa hanche lui rentrait dans le bassin. La douleur fulgura mais la porte vola sur ses gonds pour s'effondrer dans un grand nuage de poussière. Dolohov était à la fenêtre, à moitié accroupi pour se protéger. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés sur sa nuque en queue de sombral. Il portait une tenue élégante qui le rendait décalé par rapport aux lieux. C'était un homme de grande taille, mince, qui avait encore sur le visage et dans l'allure quelques vestiges de la beauté qu'il avait dû arborait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Aujourd'hui, il avait soixante ans et il était usé par le mal qui le rongeait et par les excès dans lesquels il s'était jeté à corps perdu.

Il se retourna en entant la porte tomber et poussa un juron qui aurait fait rougir de honte un gnome de jardin. Mais Scorpius ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il ne resta cependant pas à découvert. Autant se balader avec une énorme cible peinte sur la poitrine ou sur le front sinon. Il se jeta directement derrière la grosse armoire. La pièce n'était pas très grande et rapidement, ils allaient devoir se retrouver au contact. Le Mangemort, lui, plongea derrière le lit et, d'un coup de baguette, renversa le matelas pour s'offrir une double protection.

Scorpius analysa rapidement la situation. Elle n'était pas à son désavantage. Mais elle n'était pas non plus à son avantage, il fallait l'avouer.

« C'est fini, Dolohov ! énonça-t-il en espérant gagner du temps et laisser à Dean et Pius le temps de le rejoindre. Tu as perdu la partie laisse tomber.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu espèce de crétin.

_ Tu ne jouais pas avec ces filles ? »

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver leurs noms.

« Dawlish et Fiertâlon. Tu n'as pas joué avec elles ? Ça ne t'a pas amusé de leur fracasser le crâne ? Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, je crois que ce n'est pas à elle que tu t'en serais pris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence lui répondit et il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

« Je viens t'arrêter et t'amener à Azkaban.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra.

_ Il est mort Dolohov ! Harry Potter l'a tué il y a des années de ça, c'est fini, on ne peut pas ramener ce qui est mort, même la magie ne peut pas le faire.

_ Mais ses idées vivent !

_ Et je suis là pour les en empêcher ! »

Scorpius joua le tout pour le tout et dans un élan désespéré, jaillit de derrière l'armoire. Aussitôt, un sortilège fusa de derrière le matelas renversé et vint lui brûler l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur autant que de colère et tomba au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Dolohov laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se redressa. Du talon de sa botte, il écrasa la main armée du jeune homme qui lâcha sa baguette. Le Mangemort la fit rouler à l'écart.

« Un gamin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, et… mais par les chaussettes de Merlin, tu es le fils Malfoy. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La douleur qui émanait de ses doigts écrasait lui semblait insupportable et pourtant, il ne lui faisait pas le plaisir de laisser échapper le moindre gémissement.

« La déchéance de l'homme qui n'assume pas ses idées. Tu es des nôtres.

_ Non ! Jamais ! »

Scorpius tira subitement sur son bras. Il sentit plusieurs de ses doigts se briser mais il se libéra. D'un coup d'épaule il faucha les jambes de Dolohov qui, pour ne pas tomber, se raccrocha à la fenêtre. Le temps se figea durant un dixième de seconde puis le jeune auror bondit sur le vieil homme, lui tordit le poignet de sa main valide et rattrapa sa baguette avant qu'elle ne roule au sol. Il la pointa sur sa gorge au moment où la voix de Dean s'élevait dans son dos :

« Tu es fait Dolohov ! »

Il entra dans la pièce, son arme pointée devant lui.

« Bien joué Scorpius. »

D'un sort, il enchaîna les mains du Mangemort derrière son dos. Le tour était joué, l'homme s'en allait tout droit à Azkaban.

La Saint Valentin approchait et en guise de cadeau, Scorpius apportait à Rose un bouquet de fleurs et une main bandée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, à peine un effleurement comme elle se défila. Une partie de son visage se dissimula sous ses cheveux auburn.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Toi. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ça allait être sa fête.

« Comment ça ?

_ J'en ai assez de te voir comme une amourette au collège. Je t'aime Scorpius mais si tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt que continuer comme ça. »

Il baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas pris ses fleurs. Il avait pourtant choisi des roses, rouges évidemment.

« Je… je voulais te demander justement si tu voulais venir t'installer avec moi. Si on pouvait envisager quelque chose ensemble, si ça te bottait. »

Rose le dévisagea.

« Est-ce que tu me proposes ça parce que je te menaces de te quitter ?

_ Non ! Je te propose ça parce que j'ai envie, parce que tu es mon pilier, Rose. »

Elle haussa les sourcils mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi ? Les belles paroles c'est comme les naissances de jumeaux. Ça saute une génération.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que tu dois être le seul Malfoy au monde à ne pas savoir parler aux femmes. Mais j'aime ça en fait. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, noua ses bras autour de ses hanches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, leurs bouches s'unirent. Lorsqu'elle rompit le charme, Rose souriait.

« Et la réponse est oui. Je veux venir m'installer avec toi. »

Elle lui prit le bouquet des mains. C'était la plus belle Saint Valentin qu'elle avait jamais vécue.


	2. Erreur de jeunesse

**Erreur de jeunesse**

A quarante-cinq ans, Dean Thomas s'estimait trop vieux pour les histoires sordides. Depuis quelques temps, il envisageait de quitter la section criminelle des aurors du ministère pour finir sa carrière dans un emploi un peu plus calme. Dans les bureaux peut-être. Il en avait discuté pas mal avec Jessica, son épouse, et bien qu'elle fut une moldue, elle avait adhéré entièrement à son idée. Elle lui avait déjà confié une fois qu'elle s'inquiétait quand il rentrait tard et que tous les soirs elle se couchait en priant pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Et puis avec l'intégration récente de Scorpius et Sarah dans l'équipe, Dean savait qu'il était devenu le plus vieux, sans compter Ness, leur chef, qui n'était pas souvent sur le terrain.

Ce matin, assis à son bureau devant sa pile de parchemins, il se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de prendre sa décision. Il avait trois enfants et, pour eux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire tuer. L'arrestation récente d'Antonin Dolohov avait fait comme un déclic en lui. Ils avaient failli perdre Scorpius et lorsqu'ils lui en avaient fait la réflexion, celui-ci avait juste haussé les épaules. Dean, lui, n'était plus sûr d'avoir encore cette nonchalance et cette impertinence. A une époque, lui aussi s'était moqué et ce qui pouvait lui arrivé, lui aussi avait ri à la face du danger et il y avait perdu beaucoup.

Notamment son amitié avec Seamus.

Pendant longtemps il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser s'éloigner et qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de lui envoyer un hibou. Et il avait toujours remis au lendemain. En conclusion, vingt ans était passé et il avait appris que son meilleur ami s'était marié, qu'il n'avait pas été invité au mariage. Il lui en avait d'abord beaucoup voulu avant de se dire que c'était entièrement sa faute et que ce n'était pas Seamus qu'il fallait incriminer. Il avait probablement hésité.

Un jour, il reprendrait contact et ils rattraperaient le temps perdu, un jour proche, Dean s'en faisait la promesse cette fois.

Il saisit son premier parchemin de rapport et sa plume. Il dictait tout sur plume à papote mais le problème avec ces bidules c'était que, justement, ça n'écrivait pas toujours ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs là, sur le rapport sur le pot de fleur dévoreur de doigts, il était écrit « la plante n'a pas plaidé coupable » et Dean était sûr de ne jamais avoir dicté une absurdité pareille. Il raya proprement la ligne, il lui faudrait de toute façon tout recopier une fois la correction terminée, Ness n'acceptant pas les rapports écrits à la plume à papote. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible lui aussi avec ses idées rétro !

Il fut dérangé par un hibou qui se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il soupira. Sarah était en arrêt maladie pour une mauvaise grippe et Scorpius avait pris sa journée. Il espérait donc qu'il n'y ait pas trop de meurtres. Bon généralement les grands crimes étaient rares et ils avaient à faire à de petites affaires. C'était Londres quand même, pas New York ou n'importe quelle autre ville des Etats-Unis où tout le monde rêvait d'assassiner tout le monde.

Il posa donc sa plume et alla ouvrir, intrigué. Ce hibou, il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois mais il ne parvenait pas à le remettre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le message attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et fut surpris de voir ce dernier s'envoler immédiatement sans attendre la moindre friandise. C'était rare un hibou qui n'était pas gourmand. Celui-ci devait probablement faire des envieux.

Il referma rapidement. Le printemps arrivait à grand pas et dehors ça sentait bon les boutons de fleurs prêts à éclore mais il faisait encore frais et s'il ne voulait pas finir au fond de son lit avec une mauvaise grippe comme Sarah, il valait mieux ne pas prendre froid.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Elle avait un peu changé depuis ses années à Poudlard, mais globalement elle restait la même. Harry Potter. Pour qu'il lui écrive, il fallait que ce soit important.

Dean,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus eu de contact et j'en suis désolé mais tu sais comment ça se passe au travail, ce n'est pas évident. Bref, je te passe les détails. Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais je t'écris pour te demander un service en urgence. Ma nièce, Molly, la fille aînée de Percy, a lancé un Imperium et s'en est servi. Je te demande, s'il te plaît, de te rendre sur place avant l'arrivée des langues de plomb, de voir ce qui s'est passé et de régler cette affaire au mieux. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais tu comprendras que si je m'en occupe moi-même, l'enquête sera irrecevable à cause de notre lien de parenté.

Avec toute mon affection,

Harry.

Ça, c'était la demande du mardi matin qui mettait de mauvaise humeur. Dean avait bien envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir et de laisser la justice régler cette histoire dans la procédure normale. Mais c'était Harry. C'était son ancien compagnon de dortoir, il avait passé sept ans à discuter avec lui, à rire, à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient fait des devoirs ensemble, avaient joué au Quidditch. Dean était allé à son mariage !

Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce ne serait pas correct et, surtout, ce ne serait pas lui.

Il soupira, attrapa son manteau et quitta le bureau.

Percy Weasley était l'adjoint personnel du ministre Shackelbolt. Beaucoup disaient de lui qu'il serait probablement le prochain à occuper la plus haute fonction. Il était engagé en politique depuis tellement longtemps que l'ancien Gryffondor devait s'avouer qu'il ne serait pas étonné de le voir diriger le pays, magiquement parlant évidemment. Et même plus, il était sûr de voter pour lui. Et puis il avait tout pour plaire au public, outre ses airs stricts : il était marié à une moldue. Ce serait une grande première, Dean devait s'avouer que l'idée lui plaisait. Ce serait une nouvelle porte ouverte sur une union entre les mondes avec et sans magie. Ce serait une nouvelle perspective, un avenir qu'il fallait évidemment envisager même si les grandes familles de sangs-purs levaient les bras au ciel en hurlant au sacrilège.

La maison qu'habitait Percy se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la ville, dans une zone résidentielle très huppée. C'était une bâtisse très propre, probablement régulièrement remise à neuf par des professionnels, comprenant deux étages, un perron, un jardin devant et certainement un autre plus grand derrière. L'endroit était agréable et avec l'arrivée imminente du printemps, sentait bon les fleurs et la verdure, le tout généreusement arrosé de la lumière dorée d'un soleil encore un peu timide cependant.

Dean avait choisi la carte de la discrétion. Audrey, l'épouse de Percy, était moldue et le quartier était réputé pour abriter autant de sorciers que de moldus. Il avait donc préféré ne pas attirer l'attention en débarquant en balai ou en transplanant. Il avait pris la voiture de service que le ministère avait mis à disposition de leur équipe. C'était une petite Vauxhall d'un bleu roi passé et qui, sans la magie, serait certainement déjà tombée en morceaux, mais pour l'utilisation qu'ils en faisaient, elle était parfaite.

Il se gara sur le trottoir juste devant la maison et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette dernière avant de descendre. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'histoire. Et il pressentait que la petite Weasley avait fait la grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Allez, il était temps d'y aller. Il fallait bien se confronter à la vérité à un moment donné. Mais il n'avait pas encore entamé la deuxième marche du perron que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, à sa grande surprise sur Harry Potter. Ce dernier commençait à accuser son âge, lui aussi et déjà des fils argentés parsemaient la masse jadis d'un noir d'encre de ses cheveux. Il avait l'air fatigué, en étaient témoins les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Il descendit rapidement les marches et tendit une main que Dean serra.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire merci…

_ Laisse tomber, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux m'en toucher un mot avant que j'entre ? »

Harry acquiesça, l'air encore plus fatigué et plus mal à l'aise encore, lui, le survivant, le héros de la grande guerre qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un combat singulier, lui qui était célèbre depuis qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste l'air d'un homme qui en avait déjà trop vu et qui n'aspirait qu'à quelques moments de repos paisible avec sa famille. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait terriblement envie de toute foutre en l'air et de tout plaquer là.

« Ma nièce a vingt-quatre ans. C'est… (il se racla la gorge.) Elle n'a rien à voir avec son père, Dean, quand elle était à Poudlard tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était les garçons et comment elle pouvait s'habiller pour être la plus belle.

_ Ok, je vois le genre. Pas très intéressée par ses études.

_ Pas vraiment non. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et planta son regard sur une touffe d'herbe un peu trop haute qui dansait dans le vent.

« Elle est sortie en boîte avec des amis hier, ils ont eu envie de sortir du côté moldu. »

Dean réprima à grand peine une grimace. Définitivement, ce genre d'histoire ne sentait pas bon. La gamine allait avoir de gros problèmes et il n'avait aucune idée de comment dépatouiller tout ça. Sans compter qu'avec des problèmes avec la justice, elle compromettait de beaucoup la candidature de son père au poste de ministre de la magie. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait fait appel à lui, c'était ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon une belle grosse merde.

« Ils étaient cinq ou six, elle n'a pas su me dire le nombre exact mais si on la bouscule un peu je crois qu'elle pourra donner les noms avec précisions, et ils ont beaucoup bu. Quand ils sont sortis il était presque six heures ce matin. Et Molly a voulu… (il hésita.) Enfin elle s'est disputée avec un garçon et pour se venger elle lui a lancé un Imperium.

_ Et personne n'est arrivé sur place immédiatement ? »

Harry eut un petit rire autant nerveux que d'amusement.

« C'est mon service qui est appelé quand de la magie noire est détectée et la chance a voulu que je sois celui qui a été mandaté pour me rendre sur place. Je suis arrivé moins de dix minutes après l'incident. »

Evidemment. Qui mieux que le grand Harry Potter était habilité à enquêter sur la magie noire ? Quelle surprise il avait dû avoir en constatant que c'était sa propre nièce qui était incriminée. La panique avait dû s'installer immédiatement et il avait ramené la gamine chez son père puis il avait attendu l'heure d'ouverture de la section criminelle pour envoyer un hibou à Dean et le prier de lui donner un coup de main. Il avait certainement trouvé un moyen d'éloigner sa propre équipe.

« Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas de mon ressort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le survivant, le garçon pour qui il avait jadis eu tant d'admiration et même un peu de jalousie, acquiesça et leva vers lui un regard désespéré.

« J'en suis conscient mais… c'est une gamine, si je laisse mon équipe se charger de ça, Nott se fera une joie de l'envoyer à Azkaban. »

C'était une évidence. Theodore Nott était l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe d'aurors dirigée par Harry mais il avait aussi des choses à prouver, étant lui-même fils de Mangemort et il faisait souvent un peu trop de zèle. Avec lui, la loi était toujours respectée à la virgule près.

« Ok, je vais entrer et je vais interroger ta nièce. Mais elle est majeure Harry, elle sait parfaitement qu'on ne doit pas lancer les sorts interdits. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand-chose pour elle. Je vais essayer, je ne promets rien. »

Harry acquiesça encore, la gorge probablement nouée par l'angoisse. D'un geste las, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Evidemment, avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, tous ces dingues qui pensaient que la guerre était loin et qu'ils pouvaient désormais faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une affaire comme celle-là, une tache sur son tableau de famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. C'était la demeure digne d'un futur ministre avec des bibelots autant de sorciers que de moldus, des photos montrant deux fillettes puis deux adolescentes et finalement deux jeunes femmes. L'une était blonde comme les blés et l'autre rousse comme le feu, deux belles filles, vraiment. Dean se demanda laquelle était Molly mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et qu'il découvrit la rousse assise sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux et les yeux gonflés de larmes, il ne se posa plus la question.

Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, était une fille grande et mince bien qu'affichant quelques rondeurs très attrayantes. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qu'elle maintenait en une queue de cheval lâche dans son dos. Elle avait des yeux d'un blond profond qui invitaient à venir s'amuser avec elle. Elle portait un débardeur rose pâle en-dessous d'un gilet blanc cassé en laine et un pantalon écru et des chaussures noires avec les talons les plus hauts que Dean ait jamais vu de sa vie. Et pourtant, lui aussi avait deux filles.

Elle se leva à son entrée, agita un peu les mains comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire, murmura un « bonjour » timide et se rassit. Dean s'installa sur le canapé auprès d'elle et Harry choisit un fauteuil dont le cuir craqua sous son poids.

« Molly, dit-il, je te présente Dean Thomas. Il travaille pour le ministère lui aussi et il va nous aider. »

Dean lui renvoya un froncement de sourcils. Il n'avait jamais promis son aide. Il avait même insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait probablement rien faire mais qu'il acceptait d'écouter la version des faits de la gamine et s'il lui venait une idée alors il leur en ferait part. Il voulait bien admettre que Harry soit perturbé mais tout de même, il prenait un peu trop de liberté à son goût sur ce coup.

« Je suis du ministère oui et Harry m'a demandé de donner un coup de main si c'est possible (il insista tout particulièrement sur les derniers mots.) Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça en se tordant les mains. Pendant un moment, elle joua en silence avec une bague passée à son index. La pierre, un lapis-lazuli, faisait écho à l'intensité de son regard.

« On est allé avec des amis en boîte cette nuit.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Le Colonel. C'est dans le côté moldu.

_ Qui était avec toi ?

_ Des amis de Poudlard. On voulait faire une sortie pour s'amuser c'est tout. On a beaucoup bu.

_ Tu as fait des rencontres dans la boîte ? »

Molly hésita. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Deux garçons. »

Dans son fauteuil, Harry soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Lui aussi devait pressentir les aveux pas très reluisants.

« Tu connais leurs noms ? »

Elle secoua la tête, faisant danser ses longs cheveux autour d'elle.

« Juste leur prénom : John et Virgil. On a beaucoup parlé. (elle releva subitement la tête.) Mais je ne leur ai pas dit que j'étais une sorcière !

_ Tu crois que ce sont des moldus ?

_ Virgil ne parlait que de voitures et de motos, pour lui j'en suis sûre. John je ne sais pas.

_ Tu as… je veux dire tu t'es sentie proche d'eux ?

_ On s'est embrassés plusieurs fois oui et ils sont sortis avec nous quand on a quitté la boîte. John est vite parti et j'ai proposé à Virgil de me raccompagner chez moi pour prendre un dernier verre. »

Définitivement, ça sentait le coup fourré. Dean n'était même pas sûr d'avoir besoin qu'elle lui raconte la fin de l'histoire, il la devinait. C'était cousu de fil blanc. Pourtant, il ne prononça pas un mot et attendit la suite. Celle-ci ne le surprit nullement :

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais moi j'avais envie. »

Consciemment, elle évita le regard de son oncle qui, dans son fauteuil, était en train de se liquéfier de déception et d'angoisse. Dean comprenait, il était en train de découvrir que sa nièce, en plus d'être une irresponsable, était une fille facile prête à accueillir n'importe quel garçon chez elle pourvu qu'il lui donne du plaisir.

« Il n'a pas voulu venir c'est ça ?

_ Non et là Emmy m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à le forcer avec la magie. »

Le silence tomba tel un couperet. Dean toussa dans sa main.

« Tu sais que pour une chose pareille la sanction c'est Azkaban ? »

Il tenta d'ignorer au mieux Harry qui enfouissait son visage dans ses paumes en se lamentant tout bas. Molly, elle, avait un air piteux.

« J'étais ivre, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et je ne pensais même pas que je serais capable de lancer un impardonnable. J'ai fait ça pour rigoler !

_ Si tout le monde faisait ça pour rigoler tu imagines ce qui pourrait arriver ? répondit Dean d'un ton volontairement dur. Pour rigoler je fais semblant d'envoyer un avada kedavra et je tue Harry. Si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir quand tu bois alors soit tu ne bois pas soit tu n'utilises pas ta baguette. Tu comprends dans quelle situation tu mets ta famille ? »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Percy arriva tout à coup. Lui aussi avait le visage marqué par le temps mais surtout par les soucis dus à son travail. Une grande ride lui barrait le front. Il embrassa sa fille sur la joue puis serra les mains de Dean et Harry.

« Je suis revenu aussi vite que possible. Merci d'être venus monsieur Thomas.

_ Je vous en prie. Vous avez été mis au courant de la situation ? »

Percy acquiesça. Il retira son chapeau qu'il posa délicatement sur la table du salon puis ses lunettes qu'il essuya sur un mouchoir qui avait l'air propre qu'il tira de sa poche.

« La situation est grave. Molly que dois-je faire selon toi ? »

Son ton était très autoritaire et Dean devina que les filles avaient été élevées de manière très stricte. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Elle se remit à jouer avec sa baguette.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Est-ce que je dois te laisser aller à Azkaban ? »

Elle se redressa tout à coup.

« Non !

_ Tu promets de ne jamais recommencer ?

_ Je le jure ! »

Dean sentait venir le coup, il se leva.

« Monsieur Weasley, on ne peut pas effacer ça comme ça ! »

Mais Percy se retourna subitement vers lui. Il le foudroya du regard.

« La justice est la même pour tout le monde monsieur Thomas et je ne suis pas le nouveau Bartemius Croupton. Ma fille sera punie mais elle n'a pas besoin d'aller à Azkaban.

_ Je réclame sa baguette. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Dean avait des filles lui aussi et il savait qu'il suffisait de peu pour que ça dégénère. Il voulait bien se montrer indulgent et éviter la prison à Molly, malgré son crime, elle ne la méritait pas.

« Combien de temps ?

_ Jusqu'à ce que nous l'aurons décidé.

_ Je ne vais plus pouvoir faire de magie ? »

La jeune femme s'était levée elle aussi et s'était mise à trembler de tous ses membres. Elle agrippa le bras de son père qui, lui, consulta Harry du regard. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Percy.

_ Mais… combien de temps ? insista Molly qui, comprenant qu'elle n'irait pas en prison, commençait maintenant à faire sa mauvaise tête.

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que tu es à nouveau prête à faire de la magie. Je vais exiger que tu suives des stages, répondit Dean, et quand on pourra à nouveau te faire confiance, on te la rendra. »

Il tendit la main. La jeune femme hésita.

« Molly, insista-t-il avec une voix radoucie, c'est un compromis pour t'éviter la prison. Si tu refuses, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de demander un an à Azkaban. »

Percy l'encouragea d'un mouvement du menton et, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la déposer dans la paume de l'auror.

« Je promets, dit-elle, de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool. »

Dean acquiesça. C'était effectivement plus raisonnable.

« Il y aura un amende, ajouta-t-il, conséquente. Mais je crois pouvoir éviter les journalistes et faire taire l'incident. Si une telle chose se reproduit, je ne serais plus aussi indulgent. Je ne l'ai fait que pour Harry, parce que c'est mon ami. »

Harry posa la main sur son épaule.

« Merci pour tout, Dean. »

Il quitta la maison avec un horrible goût amer dans la bouche. Une justice pour les dirigeants et une pour le peuple et, aujourd'hui, il y avait participé. Il monta dans la voiture, jeta la baguette de la jeune fille sur le siège passager. Maintenant il allait devoir faire taire Nott et les langues de plomb. Ce n'était pas le plus dur mais ça l'embêtait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas mentir et encore moins lorsque c'était pour couvrir quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs, il regrettait déjà presque son geste.

Dans un geste furieux, il enclencha le contact et le moteur rugit. Fichues machines moldues qui faisaient toujours tant de bruit !


End file.
